


Charlie Gets a Cat

by Masterofkarate



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No substance, also i do this all through my phone so sorry, i just want charlie to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofkarate/pseuds/Masterofkarate
Summary: Charlie brings a cat home without consulting the scientist. This is literally just sweet and happy. I just want Charlie Kelly to be happy forever.





	Charlie Gets a Cat

“Helloooo!” Charlie hollered as he swung the front door open. He was positively beaming today.

“Hi my dear,” his boyfriend hummed when Charlie finally made it to the living room. “I'm grading papers, but I should be done in a bit.”

“Eh, don't worry about it, dude,” Charlie said. He carefully pulled his backpack off his back and held it in his lap. “I'll find a science book to read.”

With a raised eyebrow, the scientist watched the bag. After a few moments, he asked, “Charlie, why is your backpack moving?”

“Ohhh, it's nothing really,” Charlie's voice was raising in pitch as he started to slowly open the bag. “I just brought a lil something over.”  

As soon as the bag was opened, a cat leaped out with an angry hiss. Charlie easily caught the cat with his left hand and began to pet its cheek with his right hand. The cat was almost immediately subdued. It began purring and leaning into the touch. Charlie was looking down lovingly at the creature, he didn't notice the scientist’s look of shock.

“Charlie, a  _ cat _ ?” He asked, voice a bit stronger. He did a very good job of never yelling at Charlie, but he was firm when he was upset, and he was definitely upset. “This is my apartment, and you didn't even ask? And are you expecting it to stay here?”

“Well she can't stay with me and Frank! The alley cats will sense her and they'll find their way in! Plus, whenever I sleep over and you wake up early for work, I'm sorta lonely by myself in your big apartment. And I thought maybe you get lonely sometimes when I’m at the bar late,” Charlie answered, words coming out fast, some running together.

The scientist sighed and ran his hand through his hair, which he could only ever do when he was at home and it was unstyled. He looked at the cat skeptically. It was mangey and thin, grey matted hair and one eye looked damaged. It may be infected with something.

He shook his head and said, “Charlie, I don't know. A cat’s a big responsibility. We'd have to feed it and-”

“Her!” Charlie interrupted. “Feed her.”

“Okay, feed her, give her water, vaccinate her, make sure she has toys to play with,” the scientist sighed again. “Plus, you didn't even ask.”

“Okay, man, I'm sorry. I shoulda asked. She was just sitting by the bus stop and it was cold. She was all curled up and sad looking. She was so happy when I gave her a pet! She just needed some love and a warm place to sleep, we've got plenty of love here and your apartment’s always warm,” Charlie mumbled sadly, holding the cat close to him.

“We can keep her here tonight. Tomorrow, I will give you some cash, and you will take her to the vet.”

“Really, dude?” Charlie asked, perking up with a bright grin. 

“I'm not saying we'll keep her, we'll just make sure she's healthy, make sure she doesn't have a chip and belong to someone else, and we'll get her vaccinated. After that, we'll have to figure it out.”

“Awesome, dude!” Charlie cheered before leaning in to give the scientist a quick kiss. Then he held the cat up to his face and kissed its head. He then whispered, “You're gonna love it here! It's an awesome house and the scientist is a cool dude! Plus, there’re tons of places to hide and jump on.”

The scientist laughed fondly and said, “We gotta get to the store before it closes. We should grab some food. And maybe a litter box and some litter.”

“And toys?” Charlie suggested.

“And toys,” the scientist laughed. “Go bring the kitty to the bathroom. She can't tear anything up too badly if she gets lonely or scared.

“We can't take her?” Charlie asked with a pout.

“You know we can't, c’mon, let's get going.” The scientist shook his head fondly as he watched Charlie, acting defeated, carry the cat towards the bathroom. Every minute with his boyfriend was a wild adventure, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
